


Remembering

by M-oshi (M_oshi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M-oshi
Summary: Phichit remembered him.That wasn’t necessarily special.Of course he remembered him.Everyone did.But Phichit liked to think he remembered him differently.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 5





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to @Otaku_For_Real_2006 on Wattpad, who left me a suggestion for a fantasy story, along with one of the nicest, most supportive comments I've received in my six years on this platform! I hope you all enjoy, and as always, if this story is liked well enough here as well as on my Wattpad platforms, I'll continue!

Phichit remembered him.

That wasn’t necessarily special.

Of course he remembered him.

Everyone did.

But Phichit liked to think he remembered him differently.

He only saw him once up close, but he remembered every detail.

When they locked eyes, he felt something in his chest, right over his heart.

All he got was a small smile, and a shy wave, and he was gone, moving deeper into the crowd.

It wasn’t long after that.

He remembered the day the announcement was made. 

The King, a tall, strong man with serious eyes, reduced to tears. 

The Queen, a source of cheer and happiness for the whole kingdom, barely able to stand.

He was gone. 

Taken in the night by a monstrous witch, taken deep into the woods.

The Kingdoms heart broke that day, shattered into pieces.

Warriors rushed into the woods, a new person leaving each day, each day a new hope.

And they returned.

Empty handed, telling stories of a great beast that couldn’t be killed.

Each time, the same story, the same path, the same men limping home, tending to wounds from the great beast.

So Phichit made a promise.

He’d venture into those woods one day, and he’d find that boy he remembered.

And he’d bring him home. 

~~~~~

It had been eight years. 

Eight long years, and finally he was ready to make good on his promise.

The Queen had long since passed, the pain too much to bear.

And the heroes had stopped leaving.

Now it was his turn.

“Phichit, please think about this- No one has left in years, no one has seen him-“

“I have to at least try ma. He’s out there, I know it.”

And so he left, starting down the path that so many had followed, down the path that he never returned from.

He’d bring him home.

He had years of stories on his side.

And so he went, humming softly.

And he went.

And he went.

And he went.

“Traveler! Might you stop for a bit of rest?”

He turned, and suddenly he wondered how he missed the sight before him.

A small cottage was seated a few meters off the worn path, a small dark haired woman seated at a table outside of it. 

“I don’t see why not, though I can’t stay long.”

“Ah, on a dangerous quest, are you?”

The mirthful smile on the woman’s face made him feel slightly nervous, yet he still sat.

“I suppose I am, yes.”

“May I inquire to what it is?”

“I’m looking for someone that I remember from long ago.”

“Ahh, a past lover?”

Phichit felt his face turn red.

“No, not at all. Just a boy I remember.”

“You know, its strange. Many people have walked this same path, and you’re the only one to every stop, and sit with me. My name is Sara. And yours?”

“I’m Phichit Chulanont, I come from Athinia,”

“Ahh, so you’re looking for your prince, aren’t you?’

“Yes, I am. I’m hoping to bring him home.” 

Sara hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip of her tea.

Tea Phichit didn’t remember seeing there.

“May I offer you some advice?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Be kind, and good. He’ll come to you then. I can feel that you’re a good person. Just remember your kindness, even in the face of fear. I won’t hold you any longer. You’ll meet my brother further down the path.”

So Sara sent him on his way with a bundle of food and a kiss on the cheek, and when he turned back to wave, the house, and it’s owner, were gone.

Perhaps he wasn’t as prepared as he thought. 

~~~~~

He continued down the path, looking more carefully at the brush on the side of the path, incase another house might appear.

And as he walked, he hummed, a simple tune he had known for years. 

And he walked.

And he walked.

And he walked.

And luckily, he managed to not walk directly into an arrow.

He froze at it wizzed past his face, so close he felt its breeze on its nose.

“You carry my sisters kiss.”

He turned towards the voice, and found the owner of both the words, and the arrow.

The man he saw had the same strange eyes as Sara, but gone was the mirth, instead filled with danger.

“Yes, I met her not too long ago. You must be her brother.”

“I am. State your business in our woods.”

“I’m looking for someone.”

The man quirked an eyebrow, lowering his bow.

“What kind of someone.”  
“My Prince.”

He didn’t miss the surprise in the mans eyes.

“You come from Athinia.”

Phichit nodded, shifting nervously under the strong gaze.

“And you topped to speak to my sister.”

“Yes, she gave me food for my travels, and some advice.”

“Then I suppose I have to choice but to let you go. You’ll meet others in these woods. They may not be as gracious as we are.”

“You never told me your name. My name is Phichit.”

“Mickey. At least to friends. And any friend of my sisters is a friend of mine.”

Phichit nodded slowly.

“What other types of people are in these woods?”

“Many types. And you’ll meet them all on your way to him.”

There was that familiar feeling in his chest.

“So he is still here? He’s safe?”

“Here, yes. Safe? I’m not so sure, no that your type has shown up again.”

“My-“

And as suddenly as him and his arrow appeared, he was gone.

And Phichit was left to walk, and to hum.


End file.
